What Chase Never Knew
by little1vixen
Summary: Jack was more then anyone ever thought and when the monks finally piss him off they'll find he's more than they can handle. What will Chase think of this new development and will Clay ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have a new story for you all I hope you enjoy it because I didn't intend to write it. I was thinking about a new story concept and it morphed into this which was completely not what I intended but I think it turned out pretty well let me know what you think.**_

_**I do not own the show!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What No One Knew**_

_Jack had a bit of a secret he'd been keeping about himself. A few actually, even Wuya didn't know, if she had she would have undoubtedly have tried to use it to her advantage. First of all, Jack really was a genius and far more competent than he let on. The incompetency thing was because Wuya had pissed off Jack with her constant nagging and insults. If she would try to respect them she would have had all the wu her greedy little heart could want. Yes that does mean he could have easily beat the monks if he'd bothered to try. They continuously used the same moves and while they viciously mauled him like the good guys they were he'd managed to slip onto them not only trackers but spy cams that moved around to constantly record their surroundings. He honestly knew of every half baked plan, every stupid insult, every strife they held against each other but best of all he knew every secret and weakness they had. Kimiko had been especially easy as she kept everything on her computer including a dairy, of which he had several copies saved on his own computer and one hard copy.  
The second secret was he really was a genius. now that didn't sound like much of a secret but it was. By hiding in plain sight Jack had convinced everyone that his soul field of genius lie in robotics. Really Jack studied a bit of everything. He studied language so he could travel studied flowers, geography, chemistry, bugs, medicine making, poison making. Honestly if he wanted to get serious with the monks he could have killed him with his Jackbots.  
Which brings him to his next point, Jackbots were made for cleaning and just barely modified for battle. They were made of the cheapest metal possible and were more like pets than warriors. Jack had real warriors that would destroy the monks but honestly he would rather have them fight thee cleaning bots as he watched on amused which was part of the reason he was so distracted at showdowns. seeing how slowly they destroyed the Jackbots gave him giggles. Also it gave data that each destroyed jackbot automatically sent to his Brawlers who could be activated without using actual words especially since they were connected to his helipack. His real helipack that was not so easily destroyed. Even his old helipack that he made when he was 4 was modified with a force field because those stupid monks threw their elements around like they didn't think fire was lethal or that earth which is basically giant boulders being thrown at your face wouldn't at least cripple him if they hit and Jack didn't even wanna think about how drowning or being thrown into a wall hard enough to break his spine would be life ending. They were stupid,selfish and just so annoying but he hadn't decided to actually hurt them back until today._

Jack was pissed. The Xiaolin/Heylin conflict had been annoying him more than usual lately an so he decided to take a little vacation just doing nothing and think about nothing while traveling around China for a day. One day he left and when he got back it was utter chaos. The usual wall was destroyed so that was nothing new no what made him mad was that the destruction didn't stay in his decoy lab which he had built to be easy to be rebuilt no they had left the basement and gone into the living area they had destroyed priceless memory there was burn marks on each of his pictures meant to make him look like he was alone no matter what picture he was in his couch had scorch marks the kitchen had obviously been thrown around by wind... That was strange other than the wu safe being broken into he saw no signs of the earth elements destruction nor any water marks anywhere indicating Omi had been there. Jack was rather glad he liked Omi Jack had a weakness for cute things and a serum that could turn a person into whatever animal he wanted just add DNA. Jack was thinking Teacup Persian but future plans for Omi aside Those other two possibly three had to pay.

Jack walked to his room and entered his closet. Once there, Jack shrugged off his clothes and reached for new ones. Along sleeved black shirt that fit his form and outlined muscles he doubted the monks knew he had and slipped into jeans that did the same, his red eyes were sensitive to light so he still needed his goggles but he took a different pair ones that looked like sunglasses and analyzed like a supercomputer hung them on his belt loop at the moment. Jack then quickly made his way to the bathroom where he washed the gunk out of his hair and let the naturally white locks frame his face as he combed them into a somewhat messy look smirked at himself in the mirror and slipped on his glasses before allowing his hair to fall over one eye. Then it was back to his room where he found his pair of modified black boots with a slight heel. These boots allowed him to hover and fly quickly and silently he had made them a while ago and only used them on special occasions. He went through his drawers to find his gloves which he slips on grabs a subtler version of his heli pack, thinner with the ability to camouflage both itself and Jack. For a final touch Jack slipped on a few weaponized bracelets and a silver necklace with a red "stone" in the middle that recorded data and served as a warning system for wu. Now Jack was ready and he smirked as he walk his window and jumped out, activating his boots to first hover and then fly quickly towards the xiaolin temple.

Nothing beat the feeling of flying for Jack. Complete freedom, complete control it felt as if he had no boundaries no worries. At first Jack was content to drift along with no hurry. The monks would be there when he got there and if they weren't he could track them no problem. Then Jack cursed as e remembered that he still wasn't ready to be seen by any on the Heylin side yet. He really didn't want to know if Bean liked pretty boys, what plans wuya would have for him and he was still working on something for Chase which would sofften the blow of Jack having lied to him for so long. So Jack sighed tapped his heels together to turn up the speed and proceeded at a quicker pace.

A few minutes later found him at the xiaolin temple. He hovered above the monks as they trained in the courtyard, they appeared to be in some sort of contest. That gave Jack an idea. he landed at the edge of the courtyard and bowed to Master Fung who sat silently watching seeming unsurprised by Jack's change. Jack would talk to him later for now he wanted fun and revenge. Jack walked confidently into the courtyard copying Chase's I'm sexy and I know it walk as he called out  
"Hey fakers, I need to talk to you."  
Omi was the first to react, "Jack Spicer! What are you doing here?"  
"Aww you know my name I'm flattered."  
"Don't you have some cleaning to do freak?" Said Rai cruelly smiling.  
"Do I? How would you know if I did stalker. I didn't know you loved me so much... Ew" Rai blushed and opened his mouth to protest, or ask what the hell 'Ew' was supposed to mean but he got cut off by Kimiko.  
"Are you here to get your butt handed to you as you try for revenge and fail, like everything else you do?" Taunted Kimiko  
"Ohh, real original I've never heard that one before Kimiho."  
As Kimiko steamed, Clay just stood there with his mouth open and his eyes the size of saucers. Clay was standing slightly ahead of everyone and away from the main group Jack headed towards him as he was the least likely to attack given that he was in shock.  
"Oh, I see one of you his observant. I should have known it would be the cowboy." Jack lightly traced Clay's jaw before gently shutting his mouth. Jack then learned forward to whisper in his ear "Put your tongue back in your mouth cowboy you're drooling. And I haven't even started yet." He said in a dark seductive voice while tracing the shell of Clay's ear. Then quickly shoving him away as he gracefully flew into the air neatly dodging a fireball thrown his way by Kimiko . When he looked her way she was in a rage preparing for another attack. "GET AWAY FROM CLAY JACK!" Jack smirked as he remembered her saying that she liked both him and Clay in her diary. If he correctly recalled she was also sleeping with Raimundo who swung both ways. And was staring at Jack like he wanted to eat him up, or lock him up and keep him forever. Okaaaaaay Jack wasn't touching that. instead he focused on Kimiko dodging each of her fireballs casually as moved closer to her before finally just barely swiping his fingers across one of his bracelets which shot out some rope that pinned her to a tree and was flashy enough to disguise the needles that hit her pressure points and made her unable to use her elemental powers. Then he grinned at her as he briefly turned to shoot tranquilizing needles at Omi, Raimundo, and Clay. At the look in her eye he said

"Oh don't worry they're fine I'd be more worried about what's gonna happen to you. Even Fung is asleep my dear little harlot who's gonna save you? "

And Then Jack smiled it was a smile that said 'You're going to hell in a handbasket, and I'm happy to be the one to take you there.' Kimiko froze as tears leaked down her cheeks. She had never thought Jack could be this scary and fear lumped her voice in her throat. Jack grinned and deftly opened a bracelet to show a compartment of small empty syringes. He lightly fingered each before taking one and testing it's sharpness, on Kimiko's legs, Kimiko cringed as she tried to struggle away from the pain. Jack's voice was seductive and cruel as he said "Common baby scream for me." Before jamming the needle in her vein and slowly taking a sample of her blood Kimiko screamed and then "Spicer?" Jack swore, "Shit, well I guess the fun's over see you Kimiko" Jack said in a deceptively sweet and happy voice as he gave her a gentle mocking kiss on the cheek, slammed his heels together and shot up and away from the temple. Once he got in the air he activated his cloaking device and disappeared.

Chase Young looked around bewildered at the mess that was strewn in front of him. The male monks were passed out on the ground and Kimiko was sobbing and bleeding against a tree seemingly unable to simply burn the ropes off. And he could have sworn he saw someone with white hair and a very delicious looking body, who looked like Spicer torturing her. But this was too sophisticated, too neatly done to have been the work of Spicer. But if it was Chase nearly licked his lips at the thought of what he would do to Spicer. Chase got a little excited about the possibilities snatched Dojo from under the bush he was hiding in and demanded to know what happened.

Jack was speeding along trying to rush to his lab. He just needed one more test, one more test and his research for chase would be complete. He had to hurry before Chase figured out that he was useful. That he wasn't as incompetent as he seemed. Jack knew Chase well enough to know what the dragon lord's reaction would be and he didn't have time to waste as he got back to his lab pulled up his shades and placed his hand on a sensor that was hidden in the back of the room. When a discreet door swing open he hurried into it and shut the door behind him.  
**_Soo what do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Chase never knew**

**Chapter 2**

**A Gift**

Jack rushed into his lab, not the decoy lab, that didn't have what he needed at the moment , but his real true state of the art lab. Jack knew he didn't have time to waste as he walked up to a computer placed a small bit of Kimiko's blood in mixture that he had been working on for the better part of a year. It was part of the reason he'd actually let the monk hit him and a large part of the reason he'd gotten rid of Wuya by messing up all of her plans. Jack was about to put everything he'd worked on to the test. He pressed a button that would help safely mix the concoction and waited, impatiently, for the ding that would indicate that it was done. Finally just when he feared it would finish to late the ding came and Jack was able to quickly and carefully removed the potion. Jack hurried to the other side of the room where he carefully added the Kimiho Concoction to the port in a large machine which had a big red button for him to press and when he did there was a moaning wheeze as it started. Jack watched tapping his fingers against his leg in anticipation of what he was about to do. If it worked it would guarantee that Chase wouldn't shred him for deceiving the warlord for so long. He briefly flipped his still white hair out of his eyes as the finished product came into view.

Chase listened as a frantic Dojo explain what had happened as quickly as possible. As Dojo was talking the male monks woke up dazed and wondering what had hit them. Strangely enough it seemed that Omi bounced back the fastest and was soon wondering where Jack Spicer had went while asking Clay who was the second to recover. Chase chose to ignore them until Rai recovered nauseous and in pain but still too cocky for his own good.

"Chase Young! Why did you tie Kimiko to a tree and what do you want with Dojo let him go!"

"I believe you have Jack to thank for Kimiko as for Dojo," Chase carelessly tossed him at Rai turning his back and starting to walk away.

"I have what I need I shall find out the rest from the source. Oh and I suggest you untie Kimiko soon. If she stays like that much longer she'll never be able to use her element again."

This got the monks in motion as they quickly untied Kimiko from the tree and lowered her gently to the ground.

"I hate him! I hate him I'll never forgive him for this never!"

"Kimiko everything is going to be find you're just a little shaken up. Let's get you inside so you can rest."

The monks slowly headed inside while supporting a sobbing Kimiko and pondering what had happened themselves. Raimundo decided that he still wanted to lock Jack up and keep him all to himself, Clay questioned his sexuality and Jack's sexiness and Omi was put out because he wouldn't be able to push Jack down as easily as he thought and had to make a new plan to get him from Chase. Kimiko fell into an exhausted sleep.

Meanwhile...

Jack was admiring his completed project. It was a dragon, a beautiful multicolored dragon. Jack was planning to keep this one but others wouldn't be as fully formed thinking wise. This dragon was a female mate for Dojo to thank him for cooperating so nicely rather than fighting Jack and making things difficult. It was a surprise and a gesture of goodwill towards master Fung who hadn't given away his secret. It had taken a year to make this special girl and now it was finally complete. A mixture of the four dragon's DNA as well as his, as much as it creeped him out he needed her to be intelligent. He had made her to bestong, durable, beautiful, and a powerful healer. other than that any personality she developed was her own. She was even allowed to go against him if she wished.

"Hello little one. What shall I name you? Hmm, how about Gaia."

The dragon, now Gaia, purred at the name .

"I like it very much father. Thank you."

Jack smiled he loved each of his creations, that he made to have personality, as if they were his own children.

"Miyu come meet your sister, you can lead her to the monks and get to meet Dojo."

Another fairly small dragon flew slowly out of the shadows. She was Jack's first experiment, Miyu . Her DNA was composed of his Chase's and Dojo's. She was also powerful. A destructive force as well as a shape shifter. She was also highly intelligent with a knack for seeking out wu without the dreaded allergic reactions. Miyu was a small black dragon with white hair that flowed behind as she moved to settle around Jack's neck, her black scales shimmered almost green in the low light. Miyu as well had been allowed to developed her own personality. She was a clumsy quiet thing who enjoyed eating reading and flying.

"Hello Gaia, I am Miyu. Father has been looking forward to your arrival and I am glad it worked out. We should leave now so that he can have peace for his conversation."

"Hello, Miyu. I wouldn't mind leaving now. Good bye father, good bye Chase."

Spicer waved as his girls managed to teleport out of his lab before he turned around unsurprised to see Chase Young standing behind him as he had sensed when he'd arrived as Jack was naming Gaia.

"Chase I take it you got the information you needed most likely from Dojo. Are you displeased?"

"Since when have you been hiding this from me? Why did you hide it from me?"

Chase didn't beat around the bush and as much as he would love to claim Jack he needed to know why. Chase needed to know that all of Jack's affection and devotion wasn't fake.

"Chase I've been pretending since I was young. Everyone wanted to use me to keep my intelligence my uniqueness to themselves. The wanted thee own personal invention spewing Jack pet. Well, I couldn't stand for that to happen so I came up with the stupid act to repel them at least until I'm eighteen. It was easy ,people mostly see what they want to see and what they want to see is flaws. I just use a little bit of clumsiness and people decide that I have a whole slew of other flaws as well. It was easy Chase especially with you."

Chase looked offended, "Are you insulting my intelligence worm?" He growled lowly.

"See that's what I mean. You already have a tendency to look down on people so as I didn't even have to work as hard to deceive you. However I did have to add a new part to my act."

Chase raised a single eyebrow.

"You see I couldn't stay away from you, love at first sight and all, so I used any excuse to be near you I had to act more foolish than usual so you wouldn't catch on it was rather fun actually other than the T-Rex thing."

"Love at first-"

"So finally I decided that I had to tell you the truth."

"Spicer I-"

"But the problem was that I know you hate being deceived so I had to find a way to soften the blow when I told you. It took an entire year but here it is your apology gift."

Jack fiddled with some knobs as he pressed the shiny red button again. This time the sound the machine made was smoother as the conveyor began to spin. One by one comatose dragons in large liquid filled containers. They floated there quietly and Jack stopped the machine after four of the colorful beasts sat on the conveyor belt.

"I've modified them so that when you use them in your soup they'll actually make you stronger. I also know that as much as you need your soup you're a natural hunter . Leave them out of the containers for three days and they'll wake up. They have the intelligence of a common beast an should have some mild magic, should be enough of a challenge to keep you entertained at least." Jack smiled and spread his arms to gesture as if to encase the whole project. "What do you think?"'

**_You all make me happy thank you so much for your favorites and follows! You make my day! Remember to let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_So what do you think?_

Chase was stunned. He had come to Jack's house prepared to be angry that his worm had kept something from him all while claiming to adore him. He had wanted to quickly kidnap then punish Jack so that they could move on to more pleasant pastimes. Chase had expected resistance, maybe even a bit of a fight, but what he hadn't expected was speechless awe. Jack was even more beautiful up close than Chase had suspected from what he had glimpsed from the temple. His lab was amazing and intricate and Jack had even been smart enough to hide it away and make sure no one knew he was smart, sexy, and creative.

"Who were those dragons?" That seemed like the easiest way to start.

"My first working experiment Miyu, the black one, is a mixture of you, me and Dojo, my experiment with dragon DNA. Afterwards, with a little help from Ashley, Katnappe, I was able to figure out how to make my own dragons which lead to my second experiment, Gaia, a mixture of the monks, you and me and a possible mate for Dojo."

Chase raised an eyebrow and Jack shrugged. "People are more likely to help if you pay them well, and I've touched you enough to have a hundred samples but anything I take from you is used immediately and completely. I know that magical beings would kill to get their hands on some Chase DNA so, I take precautions."

"Is "payment" why Katnappe has been missing for so long?"

Jack grinned maliciously as he answered in a deceptively soft voice, "Ashley made some… choices that she had to be punished for. She's alive just… preoccupied."

Chase was liking the way that this new, and most definitely improved, Spicer thought. He opened his mouth to ask another question when a shrill alarm sounded upstairs and lights flashed downstairs.

Jack went pale. "No no no no no NO!"

There was a rippled of what felt like magic then a breeze and Spicer was gone.

Miyu had a hard time with magic. Her magic was untrained and strong and that was not a good combination. Sometimes it simply did whatever it wanted which was rarely what was convenient for Miyu. So when she tried to teleport to the temple she only made it halfway and they had to fly the rest of the way.

Gaia followed Miyu quickly through the air as she took in her bright and new surrounding.

"Sister?" Gaia called.

Miyu answered without prompting, "We are going to what may be your new home to meet some possible friends. Father of course won't force you to stay, but he is hoping you'll keep the old dragon there company. I haven't met them but I've watched from afar and they seem interesting, if violent. Maybe the cowboy will let you ride on his hat it looks comfy."

Miyu started to ramble on about what she knew about where they were going as she looked for the temple. Gaia happily listened as she flew beside her sister content to listen and gain information but she had to comment when she began to notice a pattern. Every other sentence Miyu mentioned the cowboy and he was the only one she had nothing negative to say about,

"You like him don't you?" She smiled to herself as Miyu looked confused.

"Who? The dragon? He's amusing I guess." Miyu made a face.

"No not him the Cowboy, you like him a lot." Gaia laughed.

Miyu briefly dropped from the sky having forgotten to fly in shock.

"You.. I… How?"

"Well, you just keep talking about him-"

"Oh look there's the temple! Come on Gaia it's time to meet them!" And with a speed born of both excitement and embarrassment Miyu shot off with a laughing Gaia on her tail.

The temple was quiet when the two sisters flew over the training grounds. At least it was quiet until a sudden shift in Miyu's Magic sent her plunging with a shriek towards the ground which caused the monks to run out of the temple to see what was happening which caused Clay to get an armful of dizzy shaking and dazed girl. Miyu had become a pale girl who looked to be the same age as the monks. She was a bit tall with long arms that tapered off to elegent fingers. Her hair was thick, long and black as night with shimmers of dark red. Her eyes, when they finally focused on Clay were a beautiful emerald green with flecks of gold. Of course, once her eyes met Clay's she became a stuttering mess which left Gaia to make the introductions.

"I assume you are the xiaolin monks?" She spoke while still in her dragon form as she hovered near the startled and confused monks.

Raimundo was the first to recover. "Who wants to know."

"My sister and I traveled here so that I may stay and learn your ways."

Raimundo was not convienced "That didn't answer my question. Who are you and where did you come from?"

Kimiko too had questions "Where is your sister and why hasn't that girl let go of Clay? Clay drop her!"

This served to fluster Miyu even more and she once again lost control of her magic as ashe shifted back into a dragon.

This did not help Kimiko's suspicions as she snatched the newly transformed dragon before Clay could blink and shook the poor flustered dragon. "Who are you? _What _are you?"

Before it could escalate any further Master Fung and Dojo walked in on the scene. and gently took Miyu from Kimiko and placed her around his shoulders as she shook. He sent a reprimanding look Kimiko's way.

"I see you're here girls I apologize for their rough treatment. They had a difficult time earlier they are still on edge."

Gaia who hovered above Kimiko, who hadn't seen the dragon move, nodded serenely. "Father was a bit rough on them but my sister did nothing wrong. I heard that I was supposed to stay here but now I'm not sure I want to." She easily shifted into a small woman with long black hair shot with green, red eye and an odd yellowish skin color. She took her shaking sister and held her as Miyu once again transformed into a crying girl. Gaia glared at Kimiko and Raimundo. "We were looking forward to meeting you but it does not-"

Omi interrupted "Father? Jack spicer is your father? How can Jack be your father."

Aggressive stances back in place the young monks were again suspicious.

Gaia was officially fed up with the monks.

"Our father being Jack Spicer does not make us your enemy. We came here for allies and training and we get cruelty and distrust. This is the _good _you're so proud of? You verbally abuse my sister at first sight then accuse _me _of being the bad guy? This is how you are trained to act? I'd rather figure this all out myself than trust myself to your "good hands"."

The monks, other than Clay who actually decided to reflect on what why Gaia was angry, felt enraged at this insult to their goodness. After all _they _ were the good guys right? Raimundo was first to speak.

"So Jack made you in some lab and now you think you are better than us? Is this Jack's new dumb plan? Make an army of defective dragons to-"

Clay interrupted "Hey, That ain't no way to speak to a lady. Don't you think we've done enough?"

Kimiko, angry that Clay was defending _any _spawn of Jack, was next to throw in her opinion,

"That's no lady that's a thing, no, a monster made by Jack Spicer. However, like everything else he made it's both worthless and defective."

Clay looked surprised at how venomous Kimiko sounded, opened his mouth to calm her down but was interrupted by Dojo.

"Oh so I'm a monster now Kimiko?" He asked sharply.

Kimiko looked surprised and slightly panicked.

"No, No I didn't mean you Dojo I mean you're-"

"Jack borrowed my DNA to make the one crying and the second one was likely made to be my mate. You just couldn't stop to think and look could you. You know when there's danger that I'm the first to hide and that I very rarely trust anyone not on the side of god. You know that Fung and I usually will warn you if there's danger. So why didn't you stop and think about why Fung and I would ask you to stand down. You made someone cry and continued to attack her. Her sister is right that is not the actions of someone on the side of good those are the action of a bully. A petty bully."

The monks were stunned and had a thousand questions but when they all opened their mouths Omi was the first to speak.

"Hey where did they go?"

The young monks looked around until Raimundo saw them flying away.

"They're probably going to get reinforcements! We have to stop them."

"We must go after them! They could be planning a sneaky fight!"

"That's sneak attack Omi. I think we should meet them at Jack's and give a little sneak attack of our own."

The three hotheads looked to Dojo who didn't bother to speak. He simply turned his back on them with his arms folded. Clay also gave them a stubborn look.

"Fine!" Spat Kimiko, "We'll take the Golden Tiger claws and go without you."

"This is not a wise choice young monks. It in fact it may destroy you."

But the three young monks scoffed as they left.

Master Fung looked at the young man and the dragon.

"Go make sure they at least don't die." So it was with reluctance that the two headed

off towards Jack's house.

Meanwhile, as the other three arrived in Jack's decoy lab. They noticed Gaia and Miyu Heading down a door that they hadn't know was there and as it closed the monks quickly followed after the two dragons. They followed the sounds of Miyu's sobs down several dark gray halls covered in what looked like armor to a gray door that almost blended in with the walls. Usually the Young monks didn't truly think before busting down a wall or door into a room. This time however, they didn't have a large texan to break down the reinforced door with his earth powers so as they thought of the best way to deal with their current problem they overheard the conversation inside.

Gaia: Where are we?

Miyu sighing sadly: Welcome to my happy place Gaia. Just being near these guys calms me down you know. So quiet so warm and it just always smells sweet in here. Father's masterpiece It makes me happy to be able to be part of it.

Gaia: Can I touch them?

Miyu, with a real laugh this time: Sure, they don't bite, not yet any way.

It was at this moment that Raimundo and Omi blasted the door open with a combination of Sword of the Storm and Orb of Tsunami attack and Kimiko started in with the Star of Hanabi as soon as the door was open. They were in the middle of coming in wu a blazin when what they saw gave them pause. They found themselves in an absolutely massive room that looked like a nursery. It was colored in shades of red with tiny stars of white on the walls and a lush golden carpet on the floor. Near the back of the room Gaia and Miyu were pushing what looked like a basket back into a decent sized hole in the wall. They fished while the monks stood confused and then as a previously unseen panel covered the wall the two dragons whirled on them. Both of the two dragons had eyes of blazing red with flecks of gold.

"_How dare you?!_" They shrieked and the monks had to cover their ears as the girls grew into large Dojo sized dragons.

The two hissed so angry that they couldn't form words. The monks got into defensive positions and the fight began as the sisters simultaneously struck.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack ran desperately down the halls following the sounds of battle he could hear coming from the nursery. _Please don't be too late please don't be too late. _Jack stretched his neck and his claws made scratches on the floor as he ran faster. Ah, another thing Chase didn't know. Jack Spicer was a dragon. Not naturally, of course, he had put together a concoction the had changed his genes. He had figured out that the very fact that he could use the Wu meant that somewhere in him he had magic. The nature of his magic had been simpler to find then Jack had guessed. The Wu that worked best with a person was the Wu that aligned best with the person's dormant magic. Jack's wu was the monkey staff that he was so attached to proved that Jack was a natural shapeshifter. All he had to do to access this gene will make the connection that turned him into a dragon and he discovered the power to shift into other shapes as well.

Unfortunately because Jack had allowed Katnappe to help him make the formula he found that his powers were little loopy and that everything he tried shifting into had some kind of cat characteristic. For that reason Jack was not fond of shifting. But it didn't matter now is to protect his last secret from Chase. Jack arrived in the doorway to find a large battle going on, his daughters were attacking three of the four young monks and they had broken into a secret lab and now we're fighting for their life Jack relaxed enough to change back into his human shape before yelling out "Hey what are you doing here?!" Everything stopped almost as if frozen in time. his girls still glaring looked at him with glowing eyes. The monks began to give ridiculous explanations for why they were snooping around his home.

"Jack what is this ?"

"We were just wondering where the rest of the army was-"

"It is our job to stop evil. We need to know if you have any plans to take over the world so we can stop them before they start."

"What are they hiding? Are there weapons? Why are they so angry? There should be no reason for you to hide if you're not guilty."

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself as he gently rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Let me explain something simple that you "good guys" can't seem to grasp. No matter what the cause, when you enter my home without permission it is considered trespassing. Now I didn't care when the damage was limited to my... upstairs lab. But it wasn't enough for you to destroy my mini projects you had to destroy the rest of my home and now you come down here to threaten my family. The family I sent to you in faith so that they could be protected and trained. You people are nothing more than two bit thugs. You bullied me when you thought I was weak, taunted me when I would have switched sides, and called me friend as you tried to shatter my bones and laughed. You are a bunch of sad little hypocrites who talk a loud talk about how good you are as you act like you've never heard of morals."

Jack walked forward as he talked getting angrier and angrier as he went on, he signaled for his girls to stand down as he finally he stood in front of the monks. His girl shrinking to their human shapes behind him.

"Well," Jack cracked his knuckles, rolled his shoulders and dropped into a loose limbed fighting stance. "Let me show you what happens when the weak learn to fight back."

The fight started when Jack rushed forward in a move almost too fast to see and kicked Raimundo in the face using the force from his rotation the bring his fist to plant in the same place causing Raimundo to fly back and hit a wall leaving Jack to quickly land and follow after him to continue the onslaught without giving Raimundo time to recover. As he slammed his head back into the ground before backing off.

"Get up, and fight thug." Jack said with a casual look on his face.

Omi and Kimiko finally find themselves able to react having shaken off their shock.

"Raimundo!"

"Rai!"

They both start over ready to defend their friend.

"Gaia, Miyu!"

Omi and Kimiko found themselves dodging attacks from the two girls turned dragon who moved immediately at their father's call. As stated before Jack wasn't stupid. He knew that as full grown dragons in a world where the fight of good against evil was quite literal they might have to defend themselves so he gave them the basics of fighting in their human form programed into their brains as they were being developed. That and other knowledge was why it took so long for their process to finish.

Raimundo had finally stood from the ground wiping blood from his lip as he snarled,

"You bastard! You'll pay for that."

Jack's response was a slow smile as he readied himself for another battle.

"No, I don't think I will."

And with that battle cries filled the air as three battles began. Omi fared fairly well against Miyu who had to split her attention between fighting and making sure she didn't accidently transform. Kimiko wasn't so lucky as Gaia was ruthless and accurate. The young dragon was aiming for pain and possible death as she silently struck again and again with Kimiko just barely fending her off. Raimundo was worst off though as Jack was toying with him as he struck at pressure points that made it hard to use his power and even in the air the albino seemed to have the power.

"What's the matter Rai? You moving a little slowly. Tired?"Raimundo sneered even as Jack dodged another of his tornados.

"Yeah, tired of seeing your ugly mug. I mean seriously Jack I didn't think it was possible for you to get any uglier but wow did you prove me wrong."

Jack rolled his eyes at the juvenile taut and was about to reply when he spotted Chase watching with interest outside the door and cursed.

He had almost forgotten that he was in the middle of a meeting when this started. He sighed as he dodged another of Raimundo's attacks followed by a fireball and wave of water. It was time to end this.

"Ok girls that's enough come here please." He flew higher and the girls followed him up as he loaded the correct needles into his bracelet.

After that he looked at the bloodied tired monks as they took a brief breath to check on each other from the corners of their eyes too well trained to completely let their guards down.

"Welp it's been irritating losers goodbye."

He used a distracting wave to cover for his shooting the needles into the monks below who fell screaming to the ground.Jack covered the two dragon's eyes beside him as he looked to Chase.

"It's always painful the first time."He called to them over the screams as he and the girls flew down to Chase. As he landed the monks grew quiet.

"Cool, looks like they're done. About time because I my ears were hurting."

With that casual statement Jack walked over and pick three objects from the floor where the monks had been.

As he walked back over he handed one bundle of clothes over to Chase.

"I believe you wanted this one." Jack said as he handed the other two off to his daughters.

"Put those two with the other one and then you can go have fun or come back, your choice thank you for protecting them." He hugged each little dragon before sending them off and turning to Chase just as the bundled Jack had handed him started to wriggle.

"What is?" A cute little furry yellow head poked itself out at that moment.

"Meow?"Chase couldn't help but to smirk as Omi looked around confused. Jack had outdone himself with this gift.

"If you like that I have one last surprise for you." And Jack headed back into the battle torn room while gesturing for Chase to follow. Chase absently played with the kitten in his arms as he followed Jack wondering what else he could possibly have to show him.

"Where did you learn to fight like that Jack. I have never seen anyone move quite that way."

Jack answered while half paying attention as he found and pushed in a section of the wall and revealed a series of security measures including password and facial recognition as well as Dna recognition by way of blood.

"I made a bot that can analyze a person and decide a styling of fighting that fits them best then train them for it. Mine is my own brand of fighting that mixes my intelligence with my speed and flexibility. I haven't named it yet though."

Finally the security measures were done and a door slid open to reveal a room that resembled a cozy cave. It wasn't in any way primitive just somewhat harder to hack into and covered with a magic barrier as well as on of Jack's own design. It was lined with soft rugs and what looked to be chew toys on the floor with benches carved from around the wall line with furs. In the middle of that small cave was what looked to be a basket covered in blankets.

"My last secret should be coming soon."Chase looked startled as he glanced around the room.

"What do you mean Spicer? Is something coming?"

Jack chuckled as he went to sit on the stone bench.

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_**What happens next is why this story is rated M for mature. Skip the stars if you don't want to read.**_

Chase moved closer to the basket to see what Jack was talking about a Jack flipped off the blanket. Chase's eyes widened and he nearly dropped Omi as he stared at Jack's final secret. Three large eggs. Chase simply glanced at Jack and raised an eyebrow letting his expression ask his question for him. Jack looked rather embarrassed.

"Well, you know how I said I'd used every bit of your DNA? I kind of started a little side project. I kind of let my crush get the best of me and these are the results, eggs." Jack gestured to the basket and its contents as he continued. "Children made from your DNA and mine."

Chase nodded as he stared at the result of Jack's stalking and hard earned DNA snatching.

"My you are dedicated aren't you?" Chase said moving swiftly forward. He placed kitty Omi on the ground before moving within arms reach of Jack. "You know Jack-Pet," Chase's hands trailed up Jack's arms slowly, "There are more fun ways to make children between two magical beings." One hand moved behind Jack's neck trailing down to his waist, the other moved into his snow white hair. Chase yanked Jack forward to whisper in his ear, "Especially two dragons." With that statement Chase was finally able to take what he had been longing for since he first saw the true him.

They kissed fiercely for a few minutes before Chase's hands began to wander as Jack continued to grip the silk shirt Chase wore beneath his armour. There was no fight for dominance as Jack was happy to give into Chase. Jack was only lucid for long enough to think _I guess he forgives me. _before they both moaned as Chase's hands found a grip on Jack's pert behind. Soon, with a swell of magic, there were no clothes between them. Their erections brushed against one another causing Jack's hips to jerk. The friction was too much to bear and Jack found himself throwing his head back feeling too close to stop himself, only to whine in protest as he felt something stop it. He looked down bewildered and desperate to find the problem only to see a circle of green around the base of his straining, dripping penis. Jack growled in annoyance, the jerk had placed a magic cock ring around his dick. "Oh Jack-Pet, you didn't think you would get off that easily did you? That your lies would go unpunished?" Chase whispered in an amused and aroused voice nipping Jack's ear. "This ring," Chase cruelly fondled the desperate man below him causing more adorable whines, "Will disappear when I lose my focus for too long." A nip and a kiss to Jack's neck as he clawed at Chase's back. "Drive me mad Jack, and you may cum. But until then I'll take my pleasure," Two long fingers slowly entered Jack's mouth, and he sucked them automatically. "You will give me _all_ of you," Chase slowly trailed the wet fingers down Jack's back as he paused to passionately assault Jack's mouth. "And I will show you how a dragon _dominates_ his mate." Jack suddenly felt two fingers inside of him with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Chase dutifully distracted him will kisses, nips, licks, and bites trailed down Jack's sensitive body. Soon Jack was littered with hickies and bite marks and was completely incoherent. His brilliant mind and expansive vocabulary left him only with the words _please_, _more_, and _there, right there! _ The kisses were hard and long and the heat was unbearable. Jack soon found himself shaking on his hands and knees as Chase trailed wet kisses and hard bites down Jack's sensitive back. _Please, please please. _ Whether Jack was begging to come or for Chase he didn't know anymore, but what he got was Chase's harsh thrust inside him hitting his prostate and driving him crazy with the pleasure and pain. Jack screamed as Chase made good on his promise, taking his pleasure, dominating Jack as he leaned over him pressing him to the ground as he groaned husky praises in Jack's ear. _So good, so tight and wet, you are so perfect. _ Chase could feel himself getting close and his mate was getting tighter as his body strained to orgasm. Chase took pity, letting of the magic as he filled his mate with cum, biting harshly down on Jack's shoulder as Jack hoarsely shouted his name.

Afterwards, both lay panting their skin tingling with pleasure. Chase hadn't removed himself from Jack and lay draped over his mate's damp back. Chase was purring as his tongue trailed over the bite marks he'd made. He felt Jack's breathing go back to normal. "Change Jack." Chase commanded. "Change into that gorgeous dragon form you have."

"Huh? Why?"

"Surely, you didn't think this was over Jack. I've only had you once and there's so much more I want to do to you…." Chase trailed off as he continued his ministrations.

Jack's eyes widened and he searched his weary mind for some reason any reason that they shouldn't go for round two. In fact Jack was pretty sure that round two would give him a heart attack. He was saved as the basket began to move and Omi kitty started to hiss in alarm, _Huh, I'd forgotten about him, _the sound of faint crackles filled the air. Chase and Jack's eyes meet as they both had the same thought. _The babies are coming! _

Within the next moment, was a surge of magic and both of them were clean, dry, and clothed. Chase scooped Jack into his arms and both were looking into the basket. All three eggs shook, Jack and Chase held their breath as the one to the right was the first one to crack. Jack gasped in pride as a little tail burst it's way out. The wobbled spun then cracked and finally fell away to reveal a tiny version of dragon Chase, a very dizzy and confused tiny version of Chase that Chirp at what looked like four people staring at him. "Kuen" Chase said pride tinging his voice as his placed Jack down near the basket to pick up their silly first born. The next egg seemed to burst almost systematically pieces falling from the top to the floor of the basket. This child was was a nice mixture of Jack and Chase. Her black were striped with red and her belly was white. She seemed to be assessing the two men above her with large red eyes, tilting her head in thought. "Sorcha" Jack said with finality as Chase reached down to take their second child. Chase nodded in agreement as she nuzzled him. The third egg seemed to be having a hard time, it rolled and bounced but didn't crack. The rest of the family watched as the dragon inside struggled for awhile then abruptly stopped. Jack and Chase watched with bated breath as it seemed like the young one had given up. Just as suddenly as it stopped, the egg seemed almost to explode, shattering to reveal a proud little dragon who trilled happily at both of her parents. she was smaller than her siblings and longer as well but that isn't what made both Chase and Jack nearly choke in shock. before them stood a bright yellow baby dragon who, as she tried to stand and failed, revealed nine large dots on her belly. Jack sighed and decided not to question why his daughter looked like his most annoying adversary and decided to count his blessing, at least she didn't look like Wuya. "Suzu" both said and smiled as Chase lifted his second daughter. Jack could already see that their girls would be spoiled but honestly, he was too happy to care.

_**Done for now. If I decide to add more I'll do it later. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of What Chase Never Knew.**_


End file.
